M is for Mikan Grove
by Elade Whisperwind
Summary: The crew are stuck in the middle of a heat-wave and Luffy and Nami end up spending some time alone. Written for A-Z fic style. LuNa


_Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Monkey D. Luffy, Nami or any other characters. Shamefully ;D_

This was a quick one-shot I did for my One Piece A-Z meme. M is for Mikan Grove. I should really work on the others.

The steady heat from the pulsating sun above them, almost like a heart in the sky that was working over time, scorched down upon the crew. No one said anything; it was too hot to say anything. They needed to save their energy, for all they knew it was just going to get hotter and hotter until there was nothing left of the crew and the ship but a pile of rotten wood and bones.

They were almost sure they were going to die.

"There's no wind," Nami sighed in annoyance. It was far too hot to row, that would just cause people to faint and then they'd be in the beginning situation. "We're stuck here."

A few of them made a sound that they'd heard the navigator; but nothing profoundly like a reply that could be claimed intelligible; apart from Zoro who just let out a loud snore. The swordsman was asleep in the shade in the corner of the ship. He had his shirt off, and his chest rose and fell steadily. He seemed to be the least affected by any of this; but then again, he had slept through snow storms and not even stirred.

Nami was sat in her bathing suit on her sun lounger in the middle of the deck. She was covered in sun cream so she didn't burn like poor Usopp had the previous day. Chopper had forced him to stay inside so he didn't get even worse.

Said reindeer was slumped beside Zoro, panting and complaining- though, if anyone understood him they'd have been surprised. It just sounded like a bunch of slurred words strung together into one long word.

The cook gave him a sympathetic look as he sat on the steps that led up to the galley. He'd lost his jacket and tie, and he wore his blue pin-stripe shirt, unbuttoned half way down. A cigarette hung from his mouth as he lent against the wall. It was even too hot to swoon over Nami's lack of clothing.

Robin, like Zoro, seemed to not really be effected. She was sat in the galley in a thin dress reading her book and drinking a cool drink of some sort that the blonde had made earlier that day. It hadn't been this hot since Alabasta, but she held her peace; they could survive for a few days before supplies became low.

The only one missing was the captain. Not that anyone was complaining; Luffy just whinged about how he couldn't sweat and how hot he was. It grated on everyone's nerves, so they were all thankful to have some peace.

The navigator sighed and looked up towards her mikan grove. The weather was good for the fruit, and she'd never seen them so full of life. Glad something is, she thought with a sigh as she stood up and put her maps down onto her chair. She needed something to do and the grove would make a nice place for some shade too.

No one made any move to ask here when she was going; though the cook did utter some sort of compliment about the navigator's lack of clothing as her bare legs brushed past him.

Nami smiled as she checked the trees over. They were a bit dry- seeing as they could only water them at night currently otherwise the roots would die, but they all seemed in perfect health. The fruits were large, and the whole grove smelt so wonderful.

The trees provided brilliant shade too; and apparently someone else thought so too because a few muttered words caused her attention to turn around. There sat the missing captain. He'd lost his vest, and he was laid on his back with his straw hat over his face. No wonder it'd been so silent; he'd fallen asleep in the shade. She was surprised he hadn't tried to swipe a few of the fruits, but then again, Luffy had shown some what of a restraint for them as of late.

"Luffy?" She asked gently, kneeling beside him. "How are you feeling?"

The rubber boy lifted his hat and glanced up at her. "Hot."

Usually, the navigator would have yelled at Luffy for complaining when he was just wasting energy but... She just couldn't bring herself to do it. He looked so innocent as his eyes stared up at her. "It's cooler up here."

Luffy nodded in agreement and stared up at the small patch of sky through the tops of the trees. The sky was a brilliant blue with no sign of a cloud at all. "I'm hungry..."

The navigator sighed and extended an arm up to one of her trees. Luffy shifted to look at her, and also to move away thinking she was about to clonk him over the head, though he blinked in surprise when she twisted one of the orange fruits off a branch and extended it out to him.

Nami was naturally possessive of her trees and the fruits it bore, and she'd always denied Luffy one before; so what was so different now? Nami sure as hell didn't know what possessed her to act upon the small feeling of compassion towards the captain. "Here. It'll cool you down too."

Luffy sprung up so he was sat in front of her and hastily, and rather greedily, "Thanks, Nami!" He grinned; the heat instantly forgotten as he shoved it into his mouth- peel and all.

Nami's eye twitched a little, but she laughed it off. A feeling came over her- and urge of sorts, and her fingers twitched from where she'd rested them in her lap. It was a feeling she'd had many times before, one that had first shown up back at Cocoyashi after Luffy had freed her from Arlong.

She'd always disguised the feelings by acting as though the captain did little to her but get on her nerves; but that wasn't true at all. The navigator let a gentle smile sit on her lips and she put her finger under Luffy's chin. He blinked in surprise as she lent forward; was she about to hit him, yell at him or something of the sort to reprimand him for being a pig?

He clenched his eyes waiting for it to happen, but snapped them open when he felt her lips upon his forehead. Luffy blinked a few times and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink as Nami pulled back. She stared at him, her own cheeks rather flushed. He'd never noticed it before, but Nami sure looked beautiful. Especially right then; in the mikan grove.


End file.
